


Baby, I'm Out

by blumvale (sailorpipn)



Series: Tumblr Asks [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorpipn/pseuds/blumvale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ask on Tumblr:</p><p>Peter and Chris? One's a crim ex-boyfriend, the other's appalled to find him on the doorstep immediately after release...</p><p>~oonaseckar</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, I'm Out

“You’re kidding me right?” Peter asked, leaning on the door frame to his house. “If you think for one second I’m letting you inside-“

“Please,” Chris begged, his voice low and tired. “I just need somewhere to stay tonight. I didn’t know where else to go and you know Allison’s not talking to me.”

“She probably doesn’t want you near her and Scott’s daughter and I don’t blame her.”

“Peter, please,” Chris begged again and Peter made the mistake of meeting the other man’s eye. In Chris’ eyes there was desperation, fear, and something else Peter couldn’t quite make out. Was it longing? Was it remembrance for what he’d thrown away when he’d gotten himself thrown in jail for eleven months?

“I, uh-“ It pained Peter to move away from the door but eventually he did. “Sure, come on in.” He undid the latch and nudged it open for Chris to let himself in.

“Thanks.” Chris let out a breath, the relief palpable in how his shoulders sagged. 

“But you’re sleeping on the couch,” Peter was quick to point out. 

“Right, of course,” Chris agreed.

Going to the hall cabinet, Peter pulled out a set of sheets and an extra pillow. Even though they didn’t match he grabbed the navy blue pillowcase that Chris had always favored when they were together. He’d meant to throw it out a million times since Chris was incarcerated but every time he’d fingered the worn fabric he’d been unable to. After setting up the couch in the living room, Peter sat down in his recliner. “So… you just got out today? How was it, life in the joint?”

“I’d really rather not talk about it, if you don’t mind.” Chris sat down on the couch and pulled the pillow onto his lap. He ran his palms over the pillowcase. He looked lost and unsure; Peter had never seen him like that before and hated it. 

Every time Peter shifted in his seat Chris tensed up. Finally after a tense hour of silence, Peter stood. “I’m just gonna head to my room.”

“Sure, sure. I’ll… I’ll get out of here in the morning.”

Peter didn’t respond, unsure of which path was better for the two of them. He didn’t trust Chris, not after everything. But he’d always love him. Placing his hand on Chris’ shoulder, Peter gave him a firm squeeze. “I’m glad your safe,” he said before placing a quick kiss of Chris’ crown. 

Once in his room, Peter slept fitfully. And in the morning, desperate for coffee, he found a full pot brewed to perfection waiting for him. But it wasn’t until after he’d finished his first cup that he realized Chris was gone. 

He’d taken the pillowcase with him.

**Author's Note:**

> you can follow and send me more prompts on tumblr - blumvale.tumblr.com


End file.
